Oltre il confine
by pepper snixx heat
Summary: SwanQueen. Dovevano soltanto trovare in modo per trovare il lieto fine. Dalla storia: Emma era uscita dalla stanza, ed era andata da Henry a dirgli che stava sistemando la situazione, ma che per lui era tardi e doveva mettersi sotto le coperte. Il ragazzino si era imbronciato, ma alla fine aveva sospirato e aveva dato la buona notte alla madre.


**Once upon a time...**

_**...Oltre il confine...**_

-Chi attraversa il confine, ritorna ad essere sotto l'effetto della maledizione-

Regina odiava dover dire le cose più volte, lo odiava perché dopo la centesima volta che lei si era sforzata di spiegare perché andassero fatte, entro quali tempi e in quale modo, il ripeterlo l'avrebbe fatta sembrare stupida.

Ma per quante volte il sindaco Mills alzava la cornetta del telefono per ripetere allo sceriffo Swan che aveva bisogno di alcuni documenti per archiviarsi, che delle pratiche andavano consegnate, che le fatture andavano registrate, Emma se ne fregava altamente e dopo aver assicurato che lo avrebbe fatto, immancabilmente queste cose venivano messe nel dimenticatoio.

Per queste ragioni, in alcuni momenti, la mora era costretta a prendere tutto il suo autocontrollo e dirigersi verso l'ufficio dello sceriffo.

-Miss Swan?-

Non ebbe nessuna risposta.

Stava per prender4e il telefono fisso da sopra la scrivania del vice sceriffo David, quando la porta scricchiolante si aprì.

-Regina, a cosa devo questa visita?-

Emma levò il buffo cappello verde che portava e lo lanciò distrattamente verso la scrivania inseme alla sciarpa che venne di seguito. La sua immancabile giacca rossa però ebbe un trattamento meno rude, e venne appesa con cura nell'attaccapanni davanti alla porta.

-Signorina Swan, bentrovata, ricorda i documenti che doveva compilare e consegnarmi la settimana scorsa?-

Regina seguì lo sceriffo e si sedette nella sedia davanti alla sua scrivania.

Nonostante la maledizione fosse stata spezzata, e lei era tornata ad essere l'orribile e tremenda Evil Queen, doveva ancora occuparsi degli obblighi e dei lavori dell'orribile e tremendo Sindaco Mills.

La situazione non era cambiata, nonostante i vari tentativi fatti dal Signor Gold, la maledizione non permetteva a nessuno di lasciare la piccola e sperduta cittadina del Maine: Storybrook.

-Si, Signor Sindaco. Lei sa che non mi dispiacerebbe darci del tu vero?-

Regina fece finta di non sentire, e si limitò a ribadire il concetto.

-Miss Swan, li dovevo archiviare giorni fa, me li faccia avere al più presto nel mio ufficio. Sono molto urgenti-

Regina fece per andarsene, ma la voce di Emma la fermò.

-Regina, vorrei parlarti di una cosa-

Regina ci pensò un secondo, guardò l'orologio e si rese conto che era in ritardo per un appuntamento di lavoro, ma pensando che fosse con quel odioso dottore pazzo, decisa che poteva anche aspettare.

Riprese la sedia dove si era accomodata poco prima e ci si mise sopra accavallando le gambe.

-Va bene, però spero che non ci metteremo troppo-

Emma incrociò le braccia al petto, e si preparò a parlare. Tutta la città voleva delle risposte e sembrava che l'unica in grado di darle fosse Regina, anche se la bionda non ne era poi tanto sicura.

-Tutti si chiedono della maledizione-

Regina sospirò stancamente, certo era stata lei a mettere in atto la maledizione, ma non si era mai posta il problema del post-maledizione, nei suoi piani non c'era di certo qualcuno che potesse spezzarla. Ma nonostante tutto questo, continuavano a rivolgersi a lei, e a lei toccava rivolgersi a chi aveva creato la maledizione.

-Miss Swan, quando misi in atto la maledizione, non era previsto che lei mi facesse da guastafeste e mi rovinasse tutto-

Nonostante le parole, dalla voce del sindaco con traspariva ironia di nessun genere.

-Ok, giusto. Parliamo per supposizioni le va'?-

A Regina non andava, né di parlare di realtà, né parlare di supposizioni. Non le andava di parlare e basta, ma oramai era lì e faceva prima a far finire subito la tortura, tanto sapeva che Emma non avrebbe mollato facilmente se doveva dirle qualche cosa.

-Va bene-

Emma fece un sorriso.

-Tu hai sempre mantenuto i tuoi ricordi, tutto ciò che è successo nella...-

Emma esitò un secondo, ancora non bene consapevole della situazione.

-...Foresta incantata?-

Regina ci mise qualche secondo per capire se il punto di domanda andasse messo in tutta la frase o solamente alle ultime due parole. Era buffo come Emma continuasse a rifiutare l'idea della Foresta Incantata, sopratutto perché era il posto che più ricordava nonostante i ventotto anni di distanza. Le mancava casa sua, a Storybrook non si era mai sentita a casa, le cose erano cambiate quando aveva preso Henry con sé, ma considerava Henry casa sua, non quella cittadina fredda del Maine.

-Si, non ho mai dimenticato il posto da cui vengo-

Sentendo la mora parlare della Foresta Incantata, Emma vide trasparire tutta la nostalgia di Regina.

Conosceva a grandi linee la storia di Regina.

Innamorata.

Un amore finito male.

Un matrimonio forzato.

Una vita rinchiusa.

Emma sfidava chiunque a non essere segnato da quella vita.

-Che cosa voleva sapere esattamente?-

La bionda si riprese e vide Regina ritornare da quel momento di leggera commozione.

-Non hai subito la maledizione. Allora che succede se superi il confine?-

Il sindaco rimase stupito. Non si aspettava di certo quella domanda.

-Non lo so. E in tutta sincerità _Emma__, _non sono così ansiosa di scoprirlo-

Dopo questa affermazione, fece un cenno di saluto con la testa e lasciò l'ufficio dello sceriffo.

Ad Emma non piaceva Storybrook, anzi se non fosse per Henry, che non si poteva portare via in quanto legalmente non aveva diritti, se ne sarebbe già andata da un pezzo. Forse lo poteva sopportare per via dell'amicizia con Mary Margharet e Ruby, ma da quando la maledizione era stata spezzata, da quando lei l'aveva spezzata, la situazione le pressava addosso.

Regina odiava Storybrook, già prima di averla creata.

Lei voleva soltanto il suo lieto fine, e questo non comprendeva nessun limite spaziale, temporale o chissà quale altro.

Ogni tanto si sentiva una stupida ragazzina di 16 anni, quando si ritrovava a fantasticare su posti esotici e lontani, su come sarebbe potuta andare via da quel posto e cavalcare per il Gran Canyon e andare a esplorare la Foresta Amazzonica o i deserti australiani. Ogni posto aveva una sua fantasia nel carrello, e ogni volta che immaginava qualche cosa, le sembrava di essere ancora nella vallata quando lei e Daniel avevano qualche minuto di pace. Ma poi si risvegliava e si trovava a Stoorybrook, nel Maine.

Emma voleva sapere che ne pensava Henry, certo avrebbe dovuto comunque parlare con sua madre, e suo padre, e anche i suoi amici. Ma sperava che con un paio di promesse potesse cavarsela.

La bionda voleva andare via, voleva scappare da quella città che le stava stretta, e voleva portarsi dietro suo figlio.

Sapeva che Regina glielo avrebbe impedito, avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non separarsi da suo figlio, e fu proprio questo a far avere un'idea geniale alla bionda.

Effettivamente era un piano di un certo livello, quasi geniale, certo anche questo poteva fallire, l'unica pecca. Ma sperava di essere abbastanza convincente, e riponeva una certa fiducia anche su Henry. Sempre che avrebbe accettato.

Chiamò Henry con il suo walikie-talkie.

Si sentiva un po' sciocca, ma era da sola nel suo ufficio, e sperava che non entrasse nessuno.

-Ragazzino mi senti?-

Guardò dubbiosa l'apparecchio, sapeva che Henry era in pausa pranzo e non capiva come mai non si sentisse niente. Ricordandosi poi che doveva premere il pulsante. Lo schiacciò e si sentì un crepitio.

-Ragazzino?-

Pochi secondi dopo sentì la voce di Henry uscire dall'aggeggio. Era decisamente più metallica e meno dolce, ma era un modo di comunicare, anche perché nessuna delle due mamme pensava che un cellulare andasse bene per un bambino così piccolo, e sicuramente Henry si divertiva di più così.

-_Emma! Ti sento, è forte che hai usato il walkie-talkie_-

Emma sorrise d'istinto.

-_Che cosa ti serve? Perché l'operazione Cobra è ancora in atto- _

L'operazione Cobra, in effetti non ci aveva ancor pensato, che ne sarebbe stato dell'operazione cobra?

-No Henry, si tratta di un.. un'altra operazione-

Emma cercò di pensare ad un nome per l'operazione a velocità luce.

-Emh, non è l'operazione cobra, è... è... l'operazione Queen-

Emma pensava di aver trovato un nome grandioso, e sorrise soddisfatta, nonostante si sentisse un po' sciocca a dare nomi ai suoi piani.

-Senti Henry, appena esci da scuola vieni qui, avviso io Regina-

Sentì però Henry sbuffare.

-Queen? Ma che nome è? Lascia perdere, appena mi racconterai del piano lo sceglierò meglio-

Emma era davanti alla porta bianca di Regina, 108 di Mifflin Street, doveva suonare e spiegarle il suo piano, anche Henry era totalmente d'accordo.

Quando aveva chiamato Regina per avvertirla che Henry sarebbe andato da lei si era dovuta sorbire, oltre gli sbuffi, tutte le raccomandazioni di cosa non doveva mangiare, di non farlo stare troppo tempo davanti alla televisione eccetera eccetera.

Appena aveva spiegato a Henry in cosa consistesse il piano, lui era rimasto zitto per un po' di tempo, ma alla fine aveva accettato, assicurandosi però dei privilegi.

Adesso però si sentiva un po' in colpa ad aver coinvolto pure il ragazzo, se le cose non sarebbero andate male, lui ne sarebbe rimasto dispiaciuto.

Ma il sorriso luminoso e innocente la faceva star bene, e voleva vederlo così più spesso. E sapeva che quello era l'unico modo per non farlo più star male.

Henry era combattuto, aveva accettato il piano di sua madre, in fondo voleva stare bene senza altri litigi, ma non era certo che fosse quella la via giusta perché quello accadesse.

Infondo Emma non poteva lasciare Storybrook, lei era la Salvatrice, ma adesso che la maledizione era stata spezzata chi c'era da salvare?

E tutti gli altri abitanti di Storybrook? Certo Emma gli aveva detto che avrebbero potuto continuare a vivere in lì, e magari sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.

Ma Henry voleva solo la sua famiglia, vleva soltanto sentirsi amato, e quella sembrava la soluzione migliore.

Ma poi gli venne in mente anche un altro problema, Regina non avrebbe mai accettato.

Emma ed Henry erano davanti a casa Mills, dalle finestre usciva un buonissimo profumo di lasagne e arrosto.

-Emma sei sicura?-

La bionda annuì, non era giusto farsi forza con il figlio, ma in quel momento era troppo spaventata per non farlo.

Suonarono alla porta e qualche momento dopo Regina andò ad aprire.

-Signorina Swan-

Il suo sguardo rimase glaciale davanti alla bionda, che invece sorrise.

Quando invece i suoi occhi si posarono su Henry fece solo segno di avvicinarsi e Henry si buttò addosso a lei per stringerla. Era raro vedere Regina sorridere, ma ogni tanto succedeva.

-Entrate-

Regina si riavviò verso la cucina per finire di preparare la cena. Henry l'aveva chiamata e le aveva chiesto se Emma sarebbe potuta rimanere a cena con loro, nonostante l'idea suonasse strana il sindaco aveva accettato.

Casa Mills era silenziosa, fatta eccezione per i rumori provenienti dalla cucina.

-Henry io vado a parlare con tua madre-

Emma era davanti alla cucina, doveva parlare con Regina ed esporle il suo piano. Non sarebbe stato per niente facile, ma doveva farsi forza e usare tutte le sue carte.

La bionda entrò nella cucina e vide la mora cucinare. Aveva già preparato tutto per apparecchiare, doveva soltanto farlo.

-Regina, io... emh... vorrei parlarti un secondo-

Regina alzò la testa dell'insalatiera.

-Continui-

Prese uno degli sgabelli e lo mise proprio davanti alla mora.

-Hai mai pensato veramente a questo posto?-

Regina si fermò. La sua espressione era confusa, ed Emma se ne rese conto.

-Ok, senti, facciamo che ne parliamo dopo cena-

La cena era ottima, Regina era un'ottima cuoca, quello non glielo si poteva negare. Emma mangiò tanto quasi fino a scoppiare, e Regina continuava a invitarla a prendere altro cibo, e se non lo faceva ci pensava lei stessa a metterlo nel piatto.

-Complimenti Regina, sei una cuoca davvero eccellente-

Regina sorrise e ringraziò Emma per quel complimento.

Mentre sparecchiava, e cercava di far star ferma la signorina Swan, Regina poteva sentire i bisbigli di quei due, Emma cercava di zittire Henry per qualche cosa, ma lui continuava a insistere.

Emma non avrebbe assolutamente dovuto coinvolgere Henry in quella faccenda, ne era del tutto cosciente.

Appena finito di mangiare infatti, aveva iniziato ad assillarla perché non aveva ancora deciso di parlare con Regina.

-Ragazzino smettila, ci parlo quando decido di parlarci-

Il tono di Emma era decisivo, non ammetteva repliche, ma Henry sbuffò lo stesso.

-Se se-

la bionda stava per replicare, ma la comparsa di Regina la fece star zitta.

-Ora mi spiegate che cosa diamine state architettando-

Emma ed Henry s'irrigidirono di colpo.

-Henry, è arrivato il momento-

Henry fece un saluto con una voce molto sottile e scappò in camera lasciando cadere con dei tonfi non indifferenti le scarpe sulle scale.

-Regina possiamo sederci?-

Il sindaco fece strada verso lo stesso posto dove avevano parlato la prima volta.

-Allora?-

Regina aspettava, ed Emma cercava di mettere le idee in ordine per non uscire fuori dai binari.

-Odio, Stroybrook!-

Emma lo buttò fuori così, decisamente liberatorio, ma senza uno schema logico.

L'unica cosa che si sentì fu la risata incontrollata di Regina. Roca e scomposta. Emma pensava che avesse una bellissima risata, era decisamente raro vedere il sindaco ridere, ma a Emma era piaciuta l'esperienza.

-Scusa, è che la tua faccia era impagabile-

Emma si ritrovò a sorridere a quella scena.

-Regina-

Lo sceriffo l'accuso con finto tono inquisitore.

-Va bene, credo che il discorso sia piuttosto serio-

Ripresero entrambe una certa compostezza.

-Vai Emma, sono curiosa-

La bionda si passò le mani sui jeans per asciugarle dal sudore che si stava formando.

-in questi giorni pensavo a molte cose. A quanto Storybrook mi piacesse per il solo fatto che si vivesse Henry, e a quanto, dopo la maledizione mi sia stata stretta-

Emma iniziò a camminare.

-Pensavo a quanto mi manca Boston-

Emma si risedette e rimase attentamente a guardare Regina.

-Voglio andare via da qui-

Regina sapeva che sarebbe successo, sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe deciso di portarsi via il suo bambino, qualche mese prima non sapeva chi fosse, ma da quando aveva conosciuto Emma Swan, quel qualcuno aveva assunto un volto.

-No!-

Regina non si rese conto di aver alzato la voce, stava quasi urlando.

-Reg..-

Un altro no urlato da parte di Regina fece diventare il viso di Emma una maschera di paura.

Regina tremava, i pugni serrati al fine di braccia rigide affiancate al corpo.

-Non me lo porterai via!-

Regina si era alzata, ed Emma si era alzata anche lei per cercare di contenere quella furia.

La mora si sostava con rapidità fulminea da una parte all'altra della stanza. Continuava ad inveire contro la bionda.

Ormai Il sindaco era fuori controllo, piccole scintille di magia, scattavano fuori dalla punta delle sue dita, che era contornata da un alone violaceo.

Emma ci mise qualche minuto per riuscire a prenderle le mani e bloccarle con le sue, le tenne vicino al petto di Regina per evitare che si muovesse. Cercò di prenderle con una mano sola, e grazie alla sua muscolatura più sviluppata di quella del sindaco ci riuscì.

Cercò di tener il suo viso fermo per poterla guardare negli occhi, quando ci riuscì il suo viso lasciò trasparire soltanto odio, rabbia e disperazione.

-Regina nessuno vuole portartelo via-

Regina rimase ancora per qualche minuto in silenzio. Emma aveva levato la mano dal suo viso, e lei istintivamente lo girò da un lato.

-Regina, Henry non andrà da nessuna parte senza di te-

La mora cercò di liberarsi da da Emma semplicemente smettendo di fare forza con le braccia e lasciandole scivolare via. La bionda si rese conto che il sindaco si era calmato e lasciò la presa.

Entrambe ripresero posto.

-C-che cosa intendevi? Prima quando parlavi di-del fatto che Herny non sarebbe mai andato via senza di me?-

La sua voce si era fatta piccola piccola e fine, somigliava vagamente ad una voce infantile.

-Questa città è troppo piccola per me, voglio andare via, voglio tornare alla mia vecchia vita, o almeno a qualche cosa che ci somigli. Ma non posso farlo senza _mio _figlio-

Emma aveva volutamente usato un tono più duro per la parola mio, voleva che a Regina entrasse in testa che per quanto ci provasse dovevano dividersi il ruolo di madre.

-e tu non lasceresti andare via Henry, hai abbassato la testa anche troppo, da quando sono arrivata hai cercato di fare il meglio per Herny e questo voleva dire aver un'interazione con me-

Sorrise, sperava di rassicurare almeno un poco Regina.

-Ho sempre pensato che se tu avessi voluto, avessi voluto veramente, io Henry non lo avrei visto, infondo non ho alcun poter legale, se anche mi appellassi nessuno mi darebbe l'affidamento-

Scosse le spalle, era piuttosto sicura di quello che diceva, ma non poteva negare che lo diceva sopratutto per far si che Regina non la vedesse come una minaccia, era già successo in passato, e non voleva ripetere l'esperienza.

-Poi non sono certa che riuscirei a crescere Henry senza fare dei danni-

Fece un smorfia strana con il viso che fece ridacchiare Regina.

-Regina, non ci hai mai pensato come è la vita fuori di Storybrook?-

Regina ci aveva pensato, ci pensava ogni giorni, a volte mentre cucinava, e ogni tanto si era anche trovata a buttare delle pentole perché persa nei suoi pensieri aveva bruciato qualche cosa.

Ma quanto si poteva fidare di Emma?

Era una domanda che si era posta più volte, in fondo sapeva che era vista dalla bionda come la Evil Queen, ma era anche cosciente che lei sapeva soltanto ciò che le raccontavano le fiabe o i suoi genitori.

-Quanto mi posso fidare di te? Cosa mi potrebbe dare la certezza che...-

La mora lasciò in sospeso la frase, che parola doveva usare? Debolezza? " _non userai contro di le mie debolezze" _Questo avrebbe voluto dire di ammettere di avere delle debolezze.

-Regina, che cosa è successo? Che cosa è successo _veramente _nella foresta incantata? Perché hai metto in funzione la maledizione? Perché dubito sia per via della bellezza, non hai niente da invidiare a Mary Margaret-

Il sindaco si alzò e andò a prendere del sidro di mele dando volontariamente le spalle al sindaco, era arrossita e non sapeva come controllarlo.

-è una storia molto lunga-

Emma le fece segno di aspettare.

-Herny sta andando a letto, dice di darti la buonanotte-

Emma era uscita dalla stanza, ed era andata da Henry a dirgli che stava sistemando la situazione, ma che per lui era tardi e doveva mettersi sotto le coperte. Il ragazzino si era imbronciato, ma alla fine aveva sospirato e aveva dato la buona notte alla madre.

-Allora, domani sindaco, mi prendo la giornata libera-

Regina continuava a guardare Emma Swan, le aveva raccontato la sua vita, ogni particolare che le passava per la testa e si rammentava.

La sua infanzia, la cicatrice sul labbro, sua madre e le sue torture, sua padre e la sua vigliaccheria, Daniel, Snow e Leopold, Tremotino, fino alla maledizione e l'adozione di Henry.

Si stupì di quanto facile le era venuto parlare con lei, l'ascoltava e nella sua faccia non vedeva mai dei giudizi, pietà o altro.

Quando finì di raccontare le si inumidirono gli occhi, cercò con tutte le sue forse di non far uscire le lacrime.

Emma stette in silenzio per interi minuti.

-Emma, per favore non stare completamente in silenzio-

Emma fece spallucce.

-Ok-

Regina era sconvolta, ma sconvolta veramente.

Si aspettava si tutto, tranne quel "ok".

-Che vorrebbe dire "ok"?-

Regina non l'avrebbe accettato mai e poi mai quel "ok".

-Ok? Ok? Questo è quello che hai da dire?-

Regina non riuscì a trattenersi, era talmente infuriata per quel unica sillaba pronunciata dalla bionda che le avrebbe volentieri strappato il cuore dal petto.

-Ok, fantastico, cosa diamine mi è saltato in testa!-

Il sindaco continuò a inveire più con se stessa che con la mora. Continuando a darsi della stupida per essersi lasciata andare in quella maniera tanto infantile.

-No, Regina aspetta-

Emma si alzò e si mise di fianco alla mora, era davanti alla finestra, con le braccia incrociate e gli occhio come due fulmini. Sembrava essere tornata il temuto sindaco Mills, qualcuno l'avrebbe anche paragonata alla vecchia Evil Queen.

-Cioè, quando mi sono ritrovata incinta e in prigione, avrei voluto distruggere il mondo, io non ne avevo i mezzi, tu si-

Emma posò la mano sulla spalla di Regina.

-Magari potremmo parlare ogni tanto, non lo racconterò a nessuno-

Emma avvolte aveva paura dei comportamenti di Regina, scattanti e impulsivi, sembrava molto controllata, ma lei riusciva a vedere che in realtà il controllo era solo in parte, perché quando quella armatura che aveva dovuto imparare a portare si incrinava un po', Regina diventava impulsiva fino all'inverosimile.

Regina si ritrovò a deglutire.

-Quale era il tuo piano?-

Andare via e lasciare Storybrook.

Emma voleva andare via da Storybrook.

Per lei era facile, cambiare città alla velocità della luce, forse si sarebbe fatta qualche riserva per via dei genitori, di Ruby con la quale era diventata amica, ma esistevano i telefoni, skype, i viaggi aerei. Per lei non sarebbe stato un problema cambiare città.

Ma per Regina?

Conosceva Storybrook, il bosco, il ponte, conosceva tutto il territorio dentro i confini di Storybrook. Ma non si era mai spostata, per 28 anni era rimasta lì, in quella sperduta cittadina del Maine, in realtà neanche sapeva dove fosse effettivamente il Maine nella cartina geografica degli U.S.A.

-No-Non sono mai uscita dal confine di Storybrook-

Regina abbassò la testa, un po' in imbarazzo, era così inesperta del mondo.

-Potrai conoscerli. Il mondo è grande!-

Emma salutò Regina, con un sorriso e una carezza sulla spalla. Per poi andare via nel cuore della notte.

Henry era dietro la porta, nascosto.

Quando la madre gli aveva chiesto di andare a letto perché lei e Regina avevano fatto tardi aveva acconsentito e si era diretto verso la sua camera. Aveva anche indossato il pigiama ma poi la curiosità si era impossessata di lui e aveva ceduto.

Quando era arrivato vicino alla stanza con le sue mamme dentro si era accucciato vicino alla porta. E ascoltava segretamente tutto ciò che dicevano.

La storia di sua madre, finalmente sentita per intero, senza filtri. E iniziava a pensare che forse c'erano delle motivazioni dietro tutti i gesti che aveva fatto.

Poi sentì parlare del piano di Emma.

Nonostante razionalmente sapesse che Regina non aveva mai lasciato Storybrook, sentirlo dalle sue labbra gli fece un effetto diverso, come una nuova consapevolezza.

Emma era stesa sul letto e pensava, pensava a Regina.

Era la prima volta che capitava, ma non era poi tanto male.

Pensava, o meglio ricordava quegli attimi vissuti poco prima, le varie espressioni che solcavano il viso di Regina, la rabbia di quando non volveva che Emma le portasse via Henry, l'amaro di quando parlava di Daniel, il disprezzo quando parlava di Leopold, l'amore quando parlava di Henry.

Lo sceriffo si ritrovò a pensare che Regina si meritava un po' di felicità. E vista l'eleganza, la bellezza e il carattere forte, l'avrebbe potuta trovare ovunque, New York, Losa Angeles, Dalla, ma potevano anche spostarsi più lontano, Londra, Parigi, Roma.

Regina sarebbe stata bene in qualsiasi città.

Regina non dormiva quella notte.

Si rigirava tra le morbide coperte e malediva il suo cervello che non voleva saperne di quietarsi un momento e lasciarla dormire.

Il cervello di Regina si era fissato su un'unica persona: Emma Swan.

Il sindaco non riusciva a capire come mai si era aperta tanto con la bionda, di come si le fu facile tirar fuori tutto ciò che sopprimeva da anni.

Trovava poi allettante la decisione di Emma di partire, la decisione di non stare più in quella piccola cittadina. Il solo pensiero la faceva sentire libera. E Regina bramava la libertà più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Regina prese sonno con le labbra solcate da un sorriso.

Nei giorni che seguirono Regina convinse Emma a raccontarle dei posti dove era stata.

Raccontò di Seattle, e del clima instabile che si era ritrovata ad affrontare. Los Angeles e dei ricchi figli di papà che doveva sopportare. Il caldo troppo afoso di San Diego.

Emma raccontava però solamente il motivo per cui quelle città non erano andate bene, e a Regina non piaceva, non le serviva di certo un motivo per non andarci.

Allora Emma aveva cominciato a raccontarle ogni giorno di una città diversa. A Huston aveva cominciato a cavalcare, a Miami aveva imparato a surfarte, a Nashville un hippy le insegnò la chitarra. Contiunuò così per giorni, finendo anche per raccontare delle frottole pur di vedere Regina ascoltarla con interesse e con un sorriso sulle labbra, ogni tanto le scappava anche qualche risata.

In quei mesi passarono tanto tempo insieme, Regina si informava di tutti i posti che la bionda aveva visitato, ed Emma si informava di quale città sarebbe andata meglio per Regina.

Passavano molto tempo insieme, inizialemente era solamente il tempo di portare Henry a casa e farsi due chiacchiere davanti ad un caffè. Poi erano gli inviti a cena, poi era il passare qualche minuto prima a prendere Henry per fare colazione insieme. In fine Henry neanche c'era più nei loro incontri.

Quando Henry dovette partire per il college, ormai il tempo era passato, e loro lo salutarono dal portico del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, a Storybrook, nel Maine.


End file.
